


Party Games

by ghostlyhamburger



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Mostly Smut, Podfic Welcome, Smut, some lila salt for flavor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-24 08:08:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20702690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostlyhamburger/pseuds/ghostlyhamburger
Summary: Marinette and Adrien play 7 Minutes in Heaven. Almost 3k words of pure smut.





	Party Games

It was all Chloe’s fault, really. She insisted on a party for the end of lycee, and she’d insisted on inviting everyone. Including, unfortunately, Lila.

Marinette knew that Chloe wasn’t blind enough to fall for Lila’s lies, not since Lila once claimed to be the _new_ holder of the Bee miraculous. But Chloe couldn’t unveil that lie without revealing that she’d changed her name to Honeybee and taken on a new costume.

The day of the party, Marinette just did her best to avoid Lila. It wasn’t hard to do—Chloe had snagged the entire penthouse suite of her father’s hotel for the occasion, so the party was spread out over nine rooms. It wasn’t hard for her to duck out of a room when Lila entered.

The plan seemed to work pretty well for most of the party. Marinette didn’t talk to Lila, and she managed to have some drinks and enjoy herself instead. She spent most of the time hanging out with Alya, Nino, or Adrien, but it was nice to see the rest of her friends. Some of them she’d barely talked to since lycee started!

She was glad that throughout lycee she’d still had plenty of classes with Adrien. Since Alya and Nino had started dating, the two hung out far more often. Her crush on him wasn’t gone, but she was able to hold a normal conversation around him, and they’d become fairly close friends.

She’d been talking to Mylene about the dress she’d designed and was wearing for the party when Lila entered the room and announced, “We’re going to play a fun game, everyone! Come on!”

Mylene, excited, took Marinette’s hand and pulled her toward following Lila. Marinette just sighed, seeing no way out of this.

Once Lila had everyone gathered in the sitting room of the suite, she clapped her hands together and told her crowd, “Let’s play Seven Minutes in Heaven! But there’s a twist!”

Max stood up next to Lila, Markov floating nearby. As he adjusted his glasses, he explained, “Lila asked me to come up with a simple program to create pairs for the game based on everyone’s gender identity and preferences, so everyone can play equally without being stuck with a person with whom they are not compatible.”

“Isn’t that great?” Lila gushed.

Marinette rolled her eyes. “Probably rigged somehow,” she mumbled to herself.

“Probably,” a voice behind her agreed. She glanced over her shoulder to see Adrien watching Lila warily. “It still might be a fun game, though, right?”

Lila smiled sweetly at her audience, then turned to Max. “Max, since you designed this, do you want to go first?”

He shook his head. “I, er, am not compatible with anyone, so I excluded myself from the program.”

“Then I’ll go!” Lila said. “Markov, can you find me a partner?”

“You know it’s going to be you,” Marinette said to Adrien. “She probably bribed Max somehow.”

“Yeah,” he said with a defeated sigh. “Never mind I’d rather be trapped with _Hawkmoth_.”

Markov’s eyes flashed with numbers, and then showed a roulette wheel with the names of everyone present spinning wildly. It ticked by and slowed down, almost stopping on Adrien’s name, when a sudden error message appeared. “I’m sorry, Miss Lila! It looks like you’re not compatible with anyone!”

A wave of laughter rippled through the crowd.

“But—but that’s impossible!” Lila sputtered. “Can you try again, Markov? Please?”

The same animations flashed in the robot’s eyes, before another error message. “I’m sorry!”

Lila’s smile slipped for a second. “Fine…Adrien! Why don’t you give it a try!”

Adrien didn’t move from his spot, but Markov helpfully zipped over to him. “Adrien! Your partner for the game is…Marinette!”

“What?” Marinette asked, but she was drowned out by the cheers of her classmates and friends. Adrien just gave her a smile, and held out his hand to her.

She took his hand without thinking and let him lead her to a spare and secluded bedroom. As he opened the door, Alya called out from the crowd, “You guys better make the most of this!”

Adrien ushered Marinette inside and shut the door. The noise from the party died down instantly.

“Huh,” Marinette remarked. “Pretty nice soundproofing there.”

“I’m just glad they’re not trying to listen to us,” Adrien said. “That’d be pretty awkward.”

“Yeah,” Marinette agreed. They fell into silence.

“So, um,” Adrien said after an excruciating moment, “I know we don’t _have _to do anything, but…can I kiss you?”

Marinette just stared at him, wide-eyed.

“And then if that’s all you want, that’s it!” Adrien added quickly. “I don’t want to freak you out, but I’ve never played a game like this and I want to at least try it? Only if you’re okay with it!”

She glanced to where their hands were still joined, then turned her attention back towards him. She didn’t quite trust herself to speak, so she just nodded.

He took a step towards her and placed his hand under her chin, tilting her gaze to meet his. He leaned forward and gently pressed his lips to hers.

It was a sweet, chaste kiss, and he pulled away too soon. Marinette had turned bright red, but somehow, managed to find her voice again.

“That’s…not really what kind of kissing goes on in this game.”

He raised an eyebrow, giving her a devilish grin. “Oh, really? Then what are we supposed to do?”

Her eyes quickly darted to the large bed in the room before meeting his again. “It’s-it’s more, um, passionate?”

His hand brushed her cheek. “Can you show me?” he asked, his voice turning to a low growl that sent a shock through Marinette.

She kissed him, then, the last of her inhibitions melting away as his tongue sought entrance to her mouth. She wrapped her arms around him and pressed her body to his. He stepped back and pulled her along with him as he guided them to the bed.

He sat on the edge of the bed, pulling Marinette onto his lap. She moved to straddle him, her knees resting beside his thighs. She kissed him again, grabbing at his overshirt to draw him even closer.

He moved his hands down her back, slow and gentle, but strong enough to keep her close. His hands swept to her sides until his fingertips were brushing the short hem of her dress, already pushed up to rest mid-thigh.

“Please,” Marinette murmured, an answer to his unasked question. “Touch me.”

Adrien pushed up her dress slowly as his fingertips slid along her skin. His hands cupped her ass and squeezed.

“Mm-ah!” she cried out, rolling her hips back to press into his touch. “Adrien…”

He grabbed the hem of her dress again and pulled it up. She leaned away from him just enough to help him lift the garment over her head and toss it on the floor. A rush of cold air on her chest reminded her that she’d chosen to forego a bra with this particular dress—and she hesitated, unsure of how Adrien would react.

It’s not like she thought she’d get this far.

Adrien moved his hands back to her waist, where there was no danger of him accidentally touching a more sensitive area. He kept his eyes on her bare breasts, and she shivered, feeling exposed.

The silent, awkward moment dragged on. Marinette started to move her arms to cover herself, but Adrien held her wrists to stop her.

“You’re beautiful,” he said softly. He leaned towards her again to press a small kiss to her neck. He let his hands slide up her arms, but stopped just before reaching her chest. “Can I…?”

She broke into a relieved smile before taking one of his hands and placing it firmly on her breast. He squeezed gently, then lightly brushed his fingertips over her smooth skin. His other hand repeated the actions on her other breast, while he returned to kissing her neck.

Marinette was officially in heaven. She’d dreamed of being in Adrien’s lap as he pressed a line of kisses down her neck to her breasts, and now that it was _happening_, she couldn’t stop from moaning in delight.

His kisses drew lower, until his mouth was on her breast, licking and sucking at her nipple. She squirmed, arching her back to give him easier access. Her hips pushed against his, and she suddenly stilled as she felt a hardness pressing into her.

Adrien groaned, and gripped her breast harder. A thrill went through her at the touch. She needed _more_. She pressed herself against him, grinding against his lap. She was acutely aware only a few layers of fabric separated them, and idly wondered if he was able to feel her wetness through his jeans.

He was wearing far too many clothes. She slid her hands beneath his overshirt, along his shoulders and arms, pushing the garment away. He stopped his attention to her breasts only briefly to help her remove the shirt and the T-shirt he wore underneath.

His hands went back to her breasts, each hand taking a nipple between his fingers and giving her a small pinch. She wrapped her arms around him and let her hands rest on his now bare back. She’d seen this part of him hundreds of times from photoshoots, but was unprepared for how it would feel, warm and muscular against her fingertips.

She clung to him as she continued to grind on his lap. The small groans slipping out between his kisses were music to her ears. As she rubbed against one particular sweet spot, he suddenly drew back with a gasp before kissing her lips fiercely.

“Fuck, Marinette,” he murmured, gazing at her like she was the sun. “You’re amazing.”

A knock suddenly came at the door. “Hey, lovebirds!” Alya called. “It’s been 7 minutes!”

Adrien’s look of reverence suddenly twisted into a frown. He gently nudged Marinette off his lap and strode over to the door.

Her heart sank. He didn’t want her after all. Now that the time limit was up, he was going to head back to the party and move on like he hadn’t just set Marinette on fire with arousal.

He opened the door, just a crack. “We’re gonna need more time,” he said to whoever was standing out there, probably Alya. Then he closed the door again, and locked it.

Marinette felt a flutter of hope in her chest as Adrien smiled at her. “Sorry, I should have asked you first. Do you want to keep going?”

She was speechless. He wanted her. Adrien wanted her. She stood and crossed the room to him.

She ran a hand over his chest, staring at his muscular form as she couldn’t trust herself to look him in the eyes. “I thought…I didn’t know you saw me like that.”

He chuckled, a low sound that sent desire coursing through her. “I didn’t realize what I was feeling at first. But sometime in the last year, I realized I’m completely in love with you.”

She tilted her head up to meet his eyes. He loved her? He could just say it so easily?

He pressed a gentle kiss to her lips. “That lucky charm you gave me years ago must be working, because I’ve had a lot of dreams exactly like this.”

“I love you,” she blurted. “I’ve loved you since lycee. If anyone’s dreaming, it’s me.”

He kissed her again, harder but still gentle. He wrapped one arm around her, and moved the other so he could lightly touch her breast again. “I’d really like to keep going…but only if you’re okay with it. I’ll stop if you want me to, just say the word.”

Her head was swimming. Her senses were overwhelmed by his touch, his kiss, his voice, his love. She took a small step backwards.

He let her go with no argument, but made no attempt to hide the naked want on his face as he watched her.

Marinette moved her hands to her hips, and in one swift motion pulled off the last of the clothes she wore. She watched Adrien’s face register shock, followed by delight, followed by lust. She stepped back to the bed and sat on the edge. “I’m not planning on stopping anytime soon.”

As he approached the bed, Marinette hooked a finger through one of the belt loops on his pants and pulled him close. She undid the button on his jeans and slowly pulled down the zipper. Before going further, she glanced up at him. “If you want me to stop, just say so. Both of us need to be comfortable, right?”

“Please never stop,” Adrien responded, his voice so soft it was almost a whimper. “You’re killing me, and I’m going to die a very happy man.”

She couldn’t help but giggle a bit, before returning to the task at hand. She grabbed his jeans and eased them down until they were halfway down his thighs, and a very prominent bulge in his briefs was staring her in the face. She pressed a gentle kiss to the bulge, causing Adrien to groan and grab onto her shoulders.

She slowly pulled down his briefs, placing feather-light kisses to each inch of skin as it was revealed. Finally, his cock sprang free, standing at attention right in her face. She wrapped her hand around it and gave it a tentative stroke.

As she touched him, she listened to his gasps and groans. She felt his hands twist in her hair and give small tugs in time with her strokes. She felt a zing of arousal with each little tug, and made a mental note of that for later.

He undid her signature pigtails as he touched her, pushing the bands out of her hair until it fell free around her shoulders. She lightly squeezed her hand around his cock, and he tugged _hard_.

She gasped, and as her mouth fell open, her lips brushed against his tip. She flicked her eyes up to meet his, and then smiled before closing her lips around the end of his cock.

“Fuck!” Adrien cried, holding onto her tightly. Spurred on by his sounds of pleasure, Marinette swirled her tongue around his cock, tasting it and drawing him as deep into her mouth as she could.

“Marinette,” he moaned, a sound which would be burned in her mind forever. “Marinette, please…”

Suddenly, he took a small step back. “I…if you keep going, I can’t…”

She just nodded. “What do you want?”

He sat on the bed beside her and wrapped an arm around her. He pulled her close, his bare chest pressed to hers. “I want you to feel good,” he murmured.

His hand trailed down her side, to her hip. He slid his hand to her inner thigh, close to her heat. Her legs parted unconsciously, and soon his fingers were brushing against her folds.

She kissed him fiercely, which seemed to spur him on. He touched her carefully, gently, as he slid a finger inside her.

“Ah! Adrien!” She rocked her hips against his touch. He pushed a second finger in, and curled them in a way that shot a shock of arousal through her body.

“Is…is this okay?” he asked. The heel of his hand found her clit and rubbed against it, making her whimper and cling to him. “Does this…is it good?”

“So good,” she murmured. “So—so good. So…so…Adrien!”

A wave of pleasure crashed over her, and all she could do was cling tight to Adrien and kiss him before falling limp in his arms.

He pulled his hand away, trailing his now wet fingers along her thigh. Suddenly, he pressed his lips to Marinette’s, and gently pushed her back to lay on the bed. He moved to lean over her.

“I want you so bad,” he said between kisses. “Do you…?”

She pressed her lips tight to his before whispering, “I want you, Adrien. I’ve always wanted you.”

He moved his hands to her legs, gently coaxing them apart as he settled his weight between them. He lined up his cock, and slowly, so slowly, pushed inside her.

She was mildly surprised that it wasn’t like what she’d heard about. It didn’t hurt, but rather felt like being filled in a pleasantly _delicious_ way. Like he was a perfect fit for her.

Then he started to move, and she didn’t even know it was possible to feel this good. He held tight onto her as he thrust, kissing along her jawline. “Marinette, fuck—you’re so—_Marinette_…”

“Adrien,” she murmured as she wrapped her legs around his hips. The new angle made her cry out in pleasure, and she lost all sense of rational thought.

Her senses were flooded with Adrien—his kisses on her neck, his arms holding her close, his cock pressing deep inside her. He moved one arm, and she _screamed_ as his fingers found her clit. She pressed her mouth against his shoulder to muffle the sound against his skin.

It felt so good, too good, heights of pleasure she never knew, racing through her body until finally—it snapped.

“Ah!” she cried as her orgasm hit. “Adrien! Adrienadrienadrien…”

He groaned as his thrusts became erratic, then he suddenly stilled before pushing into her a few more times, as deep as he could. His cock twitched inside her, making her shudder one more time.

He pulled out of her and rolled to the side, but stayed close enough to keep an arm draped over her. “I love you, Marinette.”

“I love you too,” she murmured. “That was amazing.”

They kissed again.

From their discarded pile of clothes, two kwamis watched them.

“He’s never going to shut up about her now,” Plagg muttered. “Gross.”

“They’re going to be so happy when they find out about each other,” Tikki cooed. “I can’t wait!”

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written smut in a WHILE so I hope this turned out pretty good. Also, safe sex is important y'all. They didn't bother with that in this because this is porn and I wrote it to my personal tastes, where everyone lives in a magical world where STDs and unwanted pregnancies aren't a thing


End file.
